With the development of information and communication industry, electronic devices are vital in delivering a variety of information to users. Electronic devices may output a variety of information through a display. Furthermore, electronic devices may provide a graphical user interface (GUI) by using a display for user convenience. In order to provide more information to a user, an electronic device may include a plurality of displays. Such an electronic device may provide a user interface with improved user convenience, for example, a user interface for executing a plurality of different applications through a plurality of displays.
According to methods of the related art, when a plurality of displays functionally connected to an electronic device overlap each other, in some cases, information displayed on a specific display may be hidden by another display. Therefore, information may not be delivered accurately. Furthermore, as information displayed on a specific display is hidden by another display, unseen information may be displayed to a user. As a result, power consumption may be wasted unnecessarily.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device and a method for forming a transparent display area on at least one display among a plurality of displays and performing a control to allow at least part of information to be displayed on another display to be shown or hidden by using the transparent display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.